


F1 drabble and prompt Collective

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Formula 1 drivers - Freeform, Gen, Glasses, Humour, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Fic, all drivers, all pairings, one shots, prompts, rair pairs, yes another one of these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Just another writer finding a space to put any formula 1 drabbles and prompts. Requests for any and all drivers and pairings welcome.





	1. Val/Lewis- Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any pairing or driver with a one word prompt. If you have any longer suggestions you're welcome to ask for those too :) The more that gets requested the more I write ;) I know you're thinking you don't need another one of thesse but it's the easiest place to keep any shorter works lol.

Lewis is just about to fall asleep when he hears a quiet grumble coming from the man lying next to him in the bed.

“Why do I always have to be the little spoon with us?” He hears Valtteri ask grumpily.

“Because you’re the smallest,” he mutters back at him, already trying his best to get to sleep.

“But it’s only one centimetre,” Valtteri replies unhappily.

Lewis sighs at this, blinking wearily. He curls his arm tighter round Valtteri and buries his head back into Valtteri’s neck

“Just let me sleep Val,” he says, yawning in the middle of the sentence. “We can swap tomorrow night if you really want to.” With that Lewis falls asleep, unable to see the massive grin forming on Valtteri’s face. The Brit begins to snore gently and before long Valtteri joins him in being fast asleep.

-  
The next night they’re in the middle of getting ready to go to bed, the pair brushing their teeth. Soon after, they walk into the bedroom and just as Lewis is about to get into his usual side of the bed Valtteri stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“So, you want to stay on the same side or face the same way you normally do?”

“Huh?” Lewis’ nose scrunches in confusion at the question.

“I’m the big spoon tonight remember?” 

By this point Lewis really doesn’t like the look of the smug expression on Valtteri’s face.

“Says who?” Lewis asks him.

“You did.”

“When on Earth did I say that?” He exclaims.

“Last night.” Valtteri smirks and slowly the memory of the night before is coming back to Lewis.

“C’mon Val you know I was exhausted. I would have agreed to anything to fall asleep. Can’t we just do the same as we always do?” By this point he’s willing to make considerably more desperate pleas and bargains but the look on the Finns’ face tells him the other man isn’t going to budge on this.

“Well you should have tried to make some other deal then,” is the shrugging reply he receives, wholly unrepentant. 

Lewis sighs dramatically before flopping onto the bed. “I’ll keep my side of the bed then.”

Valtteri too flops onto the bed yet somehow his action seems far more celebratory rather than petulant.

-

After a few more minutes of sighing and grumbling the pair turn off all the lights in the room and get ready to fall asleep. Lewis turns himself around and Valtteri then slots behind him, slinging an arm around his waist and cuddling close. If he’s being honest the Brit feels surprisingly comfy but he decides to stay quiet. The pair falls asleep in an impressively short space of time.

When Lewis wakes the following morning he’s amazed at how well rested he feels. For once he didn’t even notice Valtteri slipping out of bed and getting ready for his ridiculously early morning run. 

Night comes once again and as always the two head for bed. If Lewis turns away from Valtteri before letting out a content hum at the arm wrapped around him, well nothing really needs to be said about it. The smile he feels on Valtteri’s lips against his neck is more than enough.


	2. Fernando&Kevin Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Fernando get stuck in an elevator together after their incident in Monza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a prompt fill for the Quagswagging, hope you enjoy :) More prompts always welcome with another Valewis chapter likely coming next. ;)

Kevin sighs out loud in frustration, yet again stabbing at the button for the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to arrive. He glances around him and notices a few people making a sharp turn towards the stairs, likely sensing his bad mood. Finally the stupid thing reaches the reception floor and is blessedly empty. He gets in quickly and slams on the close button not prepared to wait for anyone else who wants to get in. The doors shut behind him and Kevin enjoys a moment of peace leaning against a wall, letting out a short huff of annoyance when he sees that it’s going to be stopping on the 1st floor.

The elevator slows down and Kevin proceeds to get his phone out, preparing to busy himself with it when the other person enters. Slowly the door opens and Kevin only barely stops himself from slamming his head against the wall when he sees who it is. Fernando walks in, not even gracing him with a look or even a glare and presses the button for his own floor. Kevin hides his head in his hands when he sees the number, floors thirty and thirty four, great. Silence hangs heavy over them, stifling the cramped space of the elevator. _‘So this is how things are with us now,’_ Kevin thinks darkly. What was once a warm and close friendship is now apparently bitter hatred, Alonso’s glasses a thick wall between them. Thoughts swirling in his mind about today’s qualifying and the past he barely even notices the increasing jerkiness of the elevators movements. It’s only the sharp grinding sound and the sudden stop that snaps him out his thoughts. Admittedly the screeching voice next to him also helps.

“What the hell is going on?” Fernando yells, much louder than necessary in such an enclosed space.

“The elevator is probably just stuck,” Kevin replies mildly rolling his eyes. If Fernando is making a face back it’s masked by sunglasses and cap.

“I’m sure it’ll start up again in a few minutes.” 

Before Fernando can make a retort back, Kevin presses the emergency assistance button. Eventually a tinny voice rings through the elevator and they find out that the lift is definitely broken and it will be at least 30 minutes before they get out. The voice disconnects and Kevin chances a glance at his phone. _‘No signal,’ he thinks to himself, ‘Fucking typical’ _. Just as he’s about to go sit on the floor to wait things out he realises that Fernando is already sitting down, arms wrapped around his legs and knuckles going white. As he slides against the opposite wall to sit down he begins to hear Fernando’s heavy breathing.__

__“Are you okay?” He asks, concerned about the older man’s strange behaviour._ _

__“Fuck of,” comes the muttered reply, barely heard as the Spaniard has his head now between his legs._ _

__“I’ve just got to know man,” Kevin says sighing, “We’ll probably get out quicker if you’re ill but I’m not actually going to lie about it.”_ _

__“Am fine.” Comes the harsh reply but Kevin can’t help noticing the waver in the other man’s voice._ _

__Debating internally for a moment he decides to get up from where he’s sat and move to sit beside Fernando.  
“What’s wrong? It’s not about today is it?” _ _

__Fernando huffs out a laugh at that. “Not everything is to do with you; I just don’t like tight spaces is all. We can both not like and blame the other all day but is just a racing incident, or well qualifying incident.”_ _

__Kevin can’t help but smile back when he sees Fernando beginning to smile at his own joke._ _

__“Can’t believe God can drive cars but is scared of small spaces,” he jokes back knowing all he can do to help is to distract the other man._ _

__A proper loud laugh is the response to that one, catching both of them both out._ _

__“Can’t believe you call me that,” Fernando smiles softly. The uneasiness is back and the heavy cloud begins to shift over them again._ _

__“What happened with us?” Kevin asks quietly, almost afraid to break the silence once again._ _

__“A lot of things,” Fernando replies eventually. “Jenson, Stoffel, racing, not racing, incidents, McLaren. It’s been a long time for us.”_ _

__Kevin stares to the side of him, catches Fernando raking his fingers through his hair. Still a nervous habit then, even after all these years._ _

__“It’s not too late is it?” Kevin feels the nerves laced in his reply, feeling like the young racer he once was when Fernando really knew him._ _

__Fernando slides his glasses off, finally looking him in the eye. Seemingly liking what he sees he puts an arm around Kevin._ _

__“I hope so,” is all he replies and really it’s all Kevin hopes too. They sit like this for just a few moments longer until they hear the hum of the elevator. Soon they are going up once more; the lift is so smooth it’s almost as though the whole thing never happened._ _


	3. Val/Lewis Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Valtteri havinf dinner together. Inspired by the Paul Ripke instagram stories which are absolute gems

Valtteri is sitting in the motor home and is just about to start his dinner so he’s pretty surprised when he sees Lewis heading over and then moving to sit across from him. 

“It’s not like you to sit beside me at dinner,” Valtteri says, “I know you don’t exactly like seeing me eating steak.”

It’s almost as though saying the word is as bad as eating it and at this Lewis doubles his efforts in looking up at Valtteri’s face and trying to avoid the plate.

“Yeah but I want to see you,” Lewis tries his best to seem nonchalant and unbothered but the queasy look on his face is still pretty clear to see.

“You see me all the time,” Valtteri says whilst rolling his eyes but the way Lewis is shifting in his seat makes him pause.

“Look how about you go and sit with Toto just now okay. When we are back in Monaco you can take me to whatever vegan restaurant you want. It’ll be my treat even.”  
Lewis looks like he’s about to protest but the happy look on his face gives away exactly how he’s feeling.

In the end the only protest he can make is “You’re sitting by yourself just now though.” Valtteri chuckles at that leaning over the table quickly to pat the Brit on the shoulder.  
“I’ll be just fine; you know I don’t exactly mind having some alone time. Go sit, yours will be ready soon and I can always see you after.”

Lewis grins returning the favour of the shoulder pat before moving over to another table and joining Toto. Before long Paul Ripke comes along with his camera and joins Valtteri anyway, filming on and off for the Mercedes Instagram story. No longer feeling bad about eating his steak, Valtteri finds that it tastes delicious.

-

Before long they are back home in Monaco and Lewis is taking him out to his favourite vegan restaurant. The place is absolutely packed but being with Lewis it isn’t long before they are served. Valtteri doesn’t remember agreeing to a three course meal but seeing as he’s never been out to a place like this with Lewis before he figures it’s only fair. Two courses in and the Finn is trying his best not to grimace much as he eats. When he finishes the main there’s still a lot of food on the plate with Valtteri feigning fullness. With that in mind the pair decides to share a desert. Pudding is delicious however so Valtteri’s act is pretty quickly ruined. 

Overall Valtteri would be lying if he said he enjoyed dinner. When he looks over and sees the bright smile on Lewis’ face however he thinks it might just be one of the best nights out they’ve ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For metheevilgenius who commented saying there isn't enough Valewis works and is 100% right. Also, should I do Jevandre and Camera next or Carlos&Nando with Swearing. Comment below with a vote or an entirely different suggestion ;)


	4. Botsimi- angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Botsimi angst :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by [ NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/pseuds/NicoErikRosberg) hope you like!!!

Kimi and Sebastian were waiting on the sofa, movie set up and snacks set out. They both wait playing about with their phones for a while before Sebastian lets out a huff of impatience.

“Valtteri is taking ages in there. I’m going to go see what’s taking him so long.” 

The other man gives a hum of agreement and with that Sebastian gets up and starts heading towards the bedroom. Kimi stretches out on the sofa, letting out a quiet groan of discomfort before getting up and following after the German. When they make it to the shared room of the three men the last thing they expect to see is Valtteri sitting on the bed crying quietly. The older pair shares a quick look of concern before walking towards him.

“Liebling what’s the matter,” Sebastian coos worriedly. With that Valtteri’s head snaps up as though he hadn’t previously noticed them in the room. With that he wipes his eyes hurriedly before shuffling away from the other men. 

Kimi, seeing how upset Sebastian is by Valtteri’s withdrawal slings an arm around him in comfort. If anything however, this just sets of Valtteri’s crying once again.

There’s a moment of silence while they wait for Valtteri to tell them what’s wrong. Finally he asks them a simple question.

“You two are married?” 

It’s at this point that Kimi’s eyes hone in on the ring box which is now lying on the dresser. Just as he’s about to explain, Valtteri starts talking again, defensively.

“I wasn’t snooping; I was looking for a pair of sweatpants to borrow.”

Sebastian looks into Valtteri’s eyes and seeing the fear, dejection and rage swirling he realises they need to explain and soon.

“We got married in 2009 when Kimi decided to leave to do rallying. We had the rings for the ceremony but we never wore the after, just kept them in a drawer,” he gestures listlessly at the drawer that once held their rings. “It doesn’t change anything.” 

The swirl in Valtteri’s eyes alters, turning into a complete darkness. 

“It doesn’t change anything!” He yells furious now. “Of course it doesn’t change anything for you after all the pair of you have always known and decided to keep it from me! “

“Val it’s not like” Kimi starts.

“It’s exactly like that!” He snaps back at them. “You could at least of had the decency to tell me what this really is.”

The pair begins to protest and explain again but fighting back tears, Valtteri can no longer hear anything. He grabs his phone and flees past before they can even think to object. Unbeknownst to him, Kimi and Seb rush after him. By the time they get outside, Valtteri’s car is already driving off, only the tire tracks and the still unsettled dust of the driveway leaving any evidence he was there in the first place.

Valtteri drives away from them, speeding off with barely a thought to the deserted road in front of him. He never gets to see the other ring lying that was lying in the drawer below, far more carefully hidden and that should have fit his ring finger perfectly.


	5. Botsimi- happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending to the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending to the previous chapter so if you haven't read that you should. :) this is for everyone who commented wanting more and I hope you all like the alternate ending. Kudos/ Comments and Prompts keep me going ;)

When Valtteri woke up he felt a dull ache in his head, dizzy and unfocused he tries to sit up. Between the sharp ache in his head and the hand that moves to his chest he realises he should probably stay lying down. After a few more moments the noise surrounding him begins to come into focus. First he hears the repetitive beeping noise. Then he hears Kimi's voice.

"You need to stay lying down, the doctor will be here in a moment," the other Finn murmurs softly to him. 

Valtteri mumbles back incoherently unsure what language either of them are speaking in.

"C'mon Valtteri try and stay awake for the doctors," he hears Sebastian say from his other side. 

_English then,_ he thinks to himself. Before long there's a lot of bustling in the room, he's asked some questions and a bright light is shone in his face. It doesn't take long before he drifts back into sleep. 

The second time Valtteri wakes he feels much more like himself only dimly remembering the first awakening. Unfortunately the second time round he begins to feel the aches and pains in his body. This time as he tries to sit up nobody is there to stop him. He sits in the bed for a few minutes, debating whether or not to hit the button for a nurse when the door opens. Instead of a nurse it's Seb and Kimi that walk through the door both holding cups of coffee. The pair gasp when they see him sitting and rush towards him.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks worriedly. 

"What happened?" He asks back feeling the answer to Seb's question is fairly obvious. 

"You don't remember?" Kimi replies, when Valtteri shakes his head he explains.

"Road accident. They're not sure what happened yet." 

Kimi goes on to explain his injuries which luckily are fairly mild, allowing him to race in a few weekends time. Soon after the doctors come in, mostly explaining the same things in more detail and letting him know when he'll be able to leave. Finally the doctors shuffle out of the room allowing the three drivers privacy. Silence hangs over the hospital room

"Thank you both for coming, I know you didn't have too," Valtteri mutters finally. 

"Of course we did," Seb replies quickly, "I, no _we,_ love you Valtteri a lot."

"As much as we love each other," Kimi continues, icy blue eyes piercing into him.

The love and devotion shines through on both men's faces and Valtteri has to try his best to fight back tears. 

"I'm so sorry," he says mournfully "I love you both so much, do you think you can forgive how I was acting." 

The pair give each other a look and unable to decipher it Valtteri's nerves grow.

A moment later Kimi takes out a small box and they get down on their knees.

"Of course we can forgive you," Sebastian says. "If you marry us?"

Kimi opens the box and Valtteri lets out an ecstatic yes. As the three celebrate Valtteri is now unable to hold back his tears. This time however, the tears are of happiness. 

The ring fits perfectly.


	6. Lance&Esteban Insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New team-mates Lance and Esteban are on BBC Radio one, playing the game playground insults. First to laugh loses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the game playground insults played on BBC Radio 1 with an example here: [ Ryan Reynolds and Josh Brolin ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVeAdzNU2ow). You don't need to watch or can pick another but it might help this make sense ;)

“This is playground insults on BBC Radio 1. We’re here today with Formula 1 drivers and new team mates, Lance Stroll and Esteban Ocon. We’re about to begin and already they’re sat opposite each other, looking very tense and staring each other down.”

“All you guys have to do is insult each other, don’t take it personally and try to make the other person laugh. First person to laugh loses. Esteban Ocon serves this match. “

The presenters leave the room to go commentate and Esteban and Lance are left alone still staring at each other. Soon Esteban starts off the insult game.

“You guys might not know this but Lance is so small his car has a kid booster seat.”

As is normal for the game the presenters start giggling but Lance remains expressionless.

“The reason they nearly kept Perez was nothing to do with racing, it’s because he looks better in pink. You look dreadful.”

“But yet I still have far more Social Media followers than you.”

“Do they have to cut lots of holes in your car so you can fit?”

“You can’t even each the top shelf”

The insults carry on but while the presenters are crying of laughter the Force India drivers are still mostly expressionless. The closest to laughter has been a few smiles, quickly tamped down by their competitiveness. Soon the team are considering going on to the second way you can win. Producing the killer insult. Eventually however they have themselves a winner.

“You look like one of those floaty Tall Boys at a car dealership.” Lance bursts our suddenly.

Esteban bites his lip for a few seconds but he just can’t contain the laughter that comes bursting out at the mental image. The presenters are nearly crying at this point trying to describe the tall and inflatable floaty tube men that are often seen flailing about outside car dealerships.

At this point Esteban is desperately trying to make retorts about Lance’s wealth but the game is already lost. Any time one attempts saying another insult they’re already laughing in the middle of it.

The presenters wrap up the game and eventually Lance and Esteban are able to leave the Radio 1 studio.

On the way back to the hotel they decide to carpool together, still poking jabs even as they argue about what music to put on for the drive. Lance hates people who changes songs halfway through. So does Esteban if he’s honest, but he’d do anything to wind the Canadian up.

In the following days Esteban gets on with him better than ever and Lance car help but to think to himself, _only Esteban Ocon, could become friends with someone by getting insulted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tube_man Those are the things Lance is talking about for those who don't know seeing as they go by lots of different names :D Fernando&Carlos should be up next. Any driver/ pairing prompts welcome


	7. Valewis angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri leaves the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst.  
> Any driver/pairing prompts welcome :)

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lewis asks looking dejected.

"It's the end of the year and I haven't had a win. We're in the best car Lewis. I can't race like this. Live like this."

"It's my fault I-."

"No it's not," Valtteri breaks in. "It's the teams', maybe mine too. I know you didn't want this." 

"I don't understand " Lewis' voice has broken to a whisper now. "You still have another year."

"Thanks to Ocon I was able to break my contract " Valtteri explains. "He'll run you close next year I'm sure."

Lewis looks completely broken at this point. 

"You still need your win," he says stubbornly.

"I'm not Nico," is all Vallteri replies before walking out the door.

Valtteri leaves and Lewis cries heartbroken. He knows that really it's all his fault. After all, everyone leaves in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about this and the length. Reflecting the gutting nature of last weekend for just about every driver/fan. Hope you enjoy.   
> PS- just to be clear this isn’t me blaming Lewis. Super annoyed with my team atm :(


	8. Stoffel/Valtteri- Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri and Stoffel share breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [PainPowder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainPowder/pseuds/PainPowder) who's Stoffel/Val everyone should read and whatsap conversations. Also thanks to F1 for their facebook live with Stoffel :D Hope you guys enjoy :) requests always welcome

Stoffel wakes up groggily and groans squeezing his eyes tight shut when he realises exactly what it is that has woken him. 

"Valtteri, switch that light off please," he grumbles weakly, turning over so his face is smooshed in the pillows, blocking out the brightness. For a moment the light turns off but just as he's about to sigh in relief the blinds are then thrust wide open. 

"Vaaalll, it's still early" Stoffel is aware he's practically whining now but really he doesn't care, sitting up in the bed with a loud huff. He immediately feels bad however when he looks across to see the Finn laying out plates of food on the bedside table.

"Stoffffeeelll," he whines back in a singsong voice and Stoffel can't help but grin back at him in response.

"What's all this?" He asks leaning over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek as he heads back into the bed. 

"Wanted to treat you. Your coffee is there and pancakes, chocolate spread, some fruit as well. " 

Excited even more by the thought of having coffee, Stoffel leans across Valtteri to grab his drink, screwing his face up at the sight and smell of his boyfriends insanely strong expresso. Taking a sip, he quickly begins to feel a bit more awake as he watches Valtteri organise their food. 

"Wait a second, did you watch that Will Buxton interview a while back?" Stoffel asks startled, remembering back to the F1 Facebook live he did recently.

Valtteri says nothing, only giving a quick grin before taking a long sip of his expresso.

"You did say you prefer pancakes right? Sorry I didn't have a chance to do this earlier," the Finn says smirking. 

Stoffel slings an arm around Valtteri at that, smiling at him gently. 

"Thank you for this," he whispers before kissing his boyfriend gently on the lips, Valtteri responding in kind.

"You still need to eat your fruit though," Valtteri teases pushing his own plate towards Stoffel. 

The Belgian groans at that but hurriedly shoves a couple of strawberries in his mouth. Valtteri rolls his eyes at this before beginning to eat his own banana teasingly. Stoffel pulls him into a longer, harder kiss and this time neither of them pull away.


	9. Dan/Max- animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Max talk about their spirit animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t wrote about these two in forever. Feel free to send more driver/ pairing prompts :)

“Hey Max,” Daniel starts with a particularly bright grin plastered on his face.

“Hey Dan what’s up?” Max replies, eyeing the other man suspiciously. 

The older man nudges him in the side before slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

“Did you see that video on Facebook the other day?”

Max runs through all the things he’s watched recently but can’t think of what Dan could possibly be talking about.

“What video?” He asks curiously.

“Oh you know the one where the honey badger fights the lion.”

Max is about to but in, however Daniel keeps talking.

“The honey badger wins y’know.”

Daniel is smiling and looking unbelievably pleased with himself so Max can’t help but make a cheeky comment.

“Then how come the lion is ahead in the driver’s championship hmm?”

Daniel groans and then Max feels the arm around him shift. Suddenly he hears and then feels the smack of the hand on the back of his head.

“Ow, what was that for?” Max rubs his head in pain but the smirk on his face still says it all.

“You’re a right cheeky one, you know that?”

“It’s a good thing you love me then,” Max replies with an exaggerated innocent look completed with ridiculous fluttering eyelashes.

Daniel sighs in exasperation but puts his arm back around Max once more.

“It’s a good thing I do,” he replies fondly, allowing the young Dutchman to cuddle in close to his side.


	10. Lance/Esteban- Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is sick and Esteban tries to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ Neptunium134 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134) hope you enjoy <3

Lance groaned out loud as soon as the hotel door shut behind him. He made sure to keep the lights off, shuffling slowly towards the bed. He rummages through his bag for a moment before finding his painkillers. Swallowing the pills dry he then crawls into bed, not even bothering to remove his layers, despite the heat.

By this point Lance is desperately regretting taking part in the race. Every lap made his headache worse and despite all that pain he only finishes 11th of the 16 race finishers, agonisingly close to the points. 

He buries himself into the covers and is in a fitful sleep when there’s a loud knock at his room door. 

Groaning Lance drags himself out of his bed hastily. Hearing another knock he opens the door, not having the energy to care about how much of a mess he must look. 

Lance opens the door hastily and as soon as he recognises the figure in front of him, he begins to feel self conscious about his looks.

Esteban stands outside his door and the Frenchman looks down at him worriedly, taking stock of his paler than usual face and the bags around his eyes.

“Are you okay Lance?” Esteban asks worriedly.

“Just feel a bit sick,” the Canadian shrugs dejectedly. 

Feeling rather zoned out by this point, Lance jumps when a large hand presses against his forehead. 

Esteban frowns before bundling Lance inside.

“What-?” Lance begins to ask before being cut off. 

“You’re far too hot Lance, you need to get sorted and have some water and then you can sleep.”

“You never call me hot before now,” Lance mutters, half delirious with his temperature but still slowly following all Esteban’s instructions.

Esteban gives a soft smile as he puts the Canadian driver to bed.

“Sleep now and we’ll talk about that when you’re better okay?”

“Cuddles?” Lance asks with a sniffle, already falling half asleep.

“Cuddles,” Esteban answers back with a nod and soon the pair fall fast asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	11. Val/Sergio- hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Valtteri’s Instagram story

When Checo walks into the apartment, hiding something behind his back, Valtteri is automatically suspicious.

“Here,” Checo says with a flourish before presenting Valtteri with a ridiculous hat and placing it firmly on his head.

“What the hell is this?” Val splutters, immediately going over to a mirror. He groans out loud when he sees how silly he looks. Just as the Finn is about to take the hat off however, Checo puts his hands over it, stopping him.

“Leave it on,” the Mexican asks, with his best imitation of puppy dog eyes. “It suits you.”

Valtteri sighs but leaves the hat on before turning around to face the other man. Checo gives him a wide grin before giving him a quick kiss. Before long the kissing begins to get more heated and the Mexican starts tugging him towards the bedroom.

Smiling at the enthusiasm, Valtteri lets himself be pulled along before he stops dead. The sudden halting makes Checo stumble and he turns around to Valtteri with a confused look on his face.

“I am not having sex with this thing on,” is the only thing Valtteri says, looking in the other man’s eyes, entirely serious.

Checo sighs dramatically before reaching upwards. “Fine,” he huffs out before taking the hat off Valtteri and flinging it to a corner. Grinning, Valtteri starts dragging Checo towards the bedroom this time.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Checo is pulled into a desperate kiss and before long he forgets all about the hat.


	12. Checo/Hulk instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checo/Hulk- based on their insta stories

“Look my boyfriends famous,” Hulk exclaims waving his phone around excitedly. Carlos sighs at him exasperated, still tired from the earlier plane journey.

“We all are stupid,” Carlos grumbles, raking his hands through his hair with a sigh.

Nico gives him a deadpan look before actually showing the younger man his phone. 

“Yeah but we’re not first thing that pops up on the WiFi famous.”

At that Carlos actually looks at the phone before putting on his own WiFi and finding the same result.

“That’s Seb and Nando’s job in our country stupid,” Carlos replies, taking the opportunity to turn on his WiFi and start catching up on social media.

“Wait really? I’ve never seen that!” Nico says confused and Carlos groans, unwilling to explain that he wasn’t being literal.

Before long the pair are back to going on their phones. When Carlos sees what his teammate has put on his Instagram story he facepalms. When Carlos sees Perez’s response, he makes sure to check that his hotel room is far away from Nico’s. Unfortunately for him, it’s the room next door. Panicked he texts Stoffel for somewhere else to stay and more fortunately for him it works.

Later on that day Stoffel flicks through his Instagram. When he sees Nico and Checo’s stories he thanks his lucky stars. Depending on how the night goes he might send them a thank you text tomorrow.


	13. Max/Daniel- Mexico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Max argue after Mexico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- angst.

When Max finally finds Daniel at the motorhome he questions whether to go up to him. Like it or not however he knows that they need to talk. Setting down his trophy he walks towards him. Stepping slowly, as though frightened he will spook the other man into running off. 

“We need to talk,” Max says nervously looking down, his winning confidence seemingly vanished.

“Why?” Daniel snaps back at him, his own hurt and anger still far from dissipated. “Because you won and I broke down again?”

Daniel is still clutching his helmet in his hands, knuckles white from the pressure. The Dutchman wants to throw this barrier placed between them at the wall of the motorhome. 

“Because I love you,” Max yells back, fighting away tears. His fists clench tight and he too aches for something to grasp in front of him like a shield.

“But I can’t do it anymore,” Daniel counters back to him in a whisper, looking as defeated as he did immediately after the race. 

“Me or the team?” The younger man asks him, thinking back to their conversation when Daniel announced moving to Renault. The relief they both felt at the strain of being teammates leaving their relationship.

“Either,” Dan replies, unable to meet his eyes. 

Not only do the words destroy Max, the way Daniel is acting kills him to. The Aussie walks away and Max realises that the next time he sees his long absent smile it will no longer be aimed at him. 

Blinking back the water in his eyes he can just about see Daniel in the distance. Max is almost glued to the spot but his arms still twitch at his sides, he stays still however, knowing one last kiss or embrace could never be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts always welcome :)


	14. Dan/Max - alternate ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate and happier ending to the previous chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending to the previous Max/Dan chapter so read that if you haven’t already ;)

The days after Mexico are difficult. Daniel rages, pouring his anger and frustration into his training. He calms, then has to brace, preparing himself for the litany of apologies and explanations he has to make after the race. He tries not to cry and on occasion fails, this season more tears have fell than in all the combined years since his childhood.

Daniel knows he has always been strong, he can handle this. Two more races, he thinks. A countdown constantly ticking in his head. He makes phone calls and films a video, people remember his identity and he’s able to smile again.

Whatever he does, Daniel can’t think of Max. When he does, his happiness becomes a persona. The reality is however, Daniel can’t stop thinking about Max.

The next race is upon him. Daniel thinks of winning, crashing, breaking down. He thinks of Max and begins to think once again that maybe he’s cursed. Every time he crosses the younger man’s path at the moment he’s stopped before he can get to him. A race engineer in front of him, Brendon stopping for a chat, Carlos or Pierre with their arms around Max.

Daniel knows that the way he acted after the race is worse than what happened to him during. Maybe he deserves this curse. For once however both sides of the Red Bull garage are solemn. Christian is clucking on Max’s side like a mother hen, not caring if it fuels any rumours. Maybe I deserve this curse, he thinks, but Max doesn’t. 

He eventually knocks on Max’s room in the motorhome. The Dutchman lets him in. When the door closes behind them, they stand apart with a seismic gap between them. The pair are normally so open, reaching for each other, now they are curled up in themselves, barely daring to make eye contact. 

Dan knows he needs to speak but he’s more afraid now than any crash has ever made him. 

“I didn’t mean what I said last weekend.” There is no response. “I was angry and-.”

“You still said it,” Max speaks and Daniel desperately tries to gauge his tone, he fails. Sure Max has been angry or upset at him before but he’s never been faced with him so expressionless. Dan’s stomach lurches.

“I know,” his hands goes through his curls, messing them more than ever. “Have you been okay?” He asks, immediately cursing the stupidity of the question. The rings under Max’s eyes answer it for him.

“Of course not,” Max says and finally, there’s a glimmer of something, Daniel still can’t decipher it. “What you did really hurt me Dan, but being without you hurts me even more. I hate it.”

“I know it did. I know it doesn’t help in the slightest but I just hurt myself too,” he’s met with silence. 

“Does this mean you’re giving me another chance?”

There’s a moment where Max’s jaw tightens but then he unfurls and his resistance crumbles. Daniel has always been able to break down his barriers like no one else. 

“You have a lot to make up for though.”

“I know,” Daniel responds, knowing no answer could do it justice.

The mood is somber but the two still end up curled into each other’s arms once again. Daniel clings as tight as possible, knowing that as long as he stays with Max, everything will work out all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts, comments and feedback always welcome :)


	15. Brendon/Val- hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Valtteri over the winter break

Bright sunlight filters through the blinds. Brendon wakes up slowly and glances at the alarm clock on the bedside next to him. It’s far later than he would normally wake but it’s everyone’s winter break so he can’t say that he minds.

He looks over to his left and smiles softly when he sees the man beside him beginning to escape from sleep.

“Morning,” he whispers softly and can’t help but grin when the noise causes the other man to wrinkle his nose.

Valtteri yawns beside him and stretches his arms out. Like every morning Valtteri’s arms barely miss his head and he can’t help but let out a chuckle at the near miss.

“Morning, what are you laughing at?” He mumbles back confused.

“You trying to smack me in the face, didn’t think you were sick of me already.”

“Sorry,” Valtteri apologises sheepishly before supporting himself on his arm to give the Kiwi a kiss to make up for it.

“Your hair is getting long,” he can’t help but notice as Brendon’s hair tickles along his forehead. 

Brendon smiles in response and lifts up a hand to smooth down Valtteri’s hair.

“So is yours,” he replies. He can’t help but frown however when Valtteri pulls his head away as a response.

“I know,” Val replies running fingers through his own hair. “I need to get it cut.”

Brendon can’t help but pout a little at that. 

“Why? I like it.”

“Really?” Valtteri asks looking at him once again to judge the sincerity in his eyes.

After a moment of deliberation he lets out a huff.

“Fine I’ll keep it, only for the winter though.”

Brendon tries not to grin too widely but knows he’s massively failing.

“Do you think that’s enough time for it to go curly?” He gives up keeping the excitement out of his voice.

“Maybe,” Valtteri shrugs, “might just stay fluffy though.”

Brendon is still beaming happily at the thought.

“Can’t believe I’m taking advice from someone who used to have the hair you did,” Valtteri complains, nudging the Kiwi while he does so.

“Hey, I learned okay, it’s better now,” Brendon protests, even knowing his old long hair had to be brought up eventually.

“I know it is, I love your hair,” Valtteri replies while running his hand through it gently.

The two cuddle together once again and allow themselves to drift, neither quite able to fall back asleep. Brendon tries to hide a smile in Valtteri’s shoulder. It might not quite be the big three words yet but it’s something close and for now that’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the unusual pairing.


	16. Max/Brendon hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max will miss Brendon when he leaves the paddock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for [ AnaMachado ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado) who requested some Brendon & Max. Hope you enjoy!   
> (Sorry it’s so short, decided to get it done for Xmas) :D

Max cuddles closely into Brendon, head on his chest and squeezing round his middle. Brendon winces slightly at the tight grip and considers asking the young man to let go slightly. He doesn’t want Max to feel any worse than he already does however so he grimaces through the pain.

“I don’t want you to,” Max mumbles quietly and Brendon lets out a long sigh.

“I don’t want to go either,” he replies softly, glancing down at the Dutchman.

“You know that I’ll visit all the time though, I promised you, and Pierre and Dan,” Brendon continues, recalling the similar conversations he had with the others.

“Promise?” Max asks, moving only slightly to allow himself to look up at the Kiwi.

“Promise,” Brendon replies. He cards his fingers through the youngsters hair and neither of them are willing to move for a long time. When they finally have to pull away Brendon can’t help but place a gentle kiss on Max’s forehead before leaving.

Max counts down the days until they next see each other with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone <3


	17. Botsimi- facial hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a moustache, Valtteri has stubble, chaos ensues.

Valtteri,” the young man hears Seb yelling out from the bathroom with a groan. “You know I can’t go out with stubble burn like this.”

Valtteri stays put, curled into the bed with a grin. 

“It’s payback,”

“For what?” Sebastian asks confused, walking into the bedroom with a frown.

“For that moustache,” Valtteri answers.

Just as Seb is about to reply the pair hear a bellowing laugh that’s only faintly masked by the stream of the shower.

“I’m going to kill him first and then you,” Seb mutters darkly, before storming back towards the bathroom, already yelling obscenities in German at the older Finn.

Valtteri looks on and realises that he should probably get out of bed and at least attempt to save Kimi. He drags himself up before hurrying behind Seb. Looking at the marks on the German’s back however he can’t help but think to himself _he didn’t exactly seem to be complaining about it last night._

Distracted for a moment he’s startled out of his thoughts by a series of yells and thuds coming from the bathroom. With a sigh he picks up the pace once more, mentally steeling himself to deal with his two favourite idiots.

Eventually they leave the shower, all three of them relatively unscathed. Valtteri can’t help but find that fact somewhat suspicious and sure enough, Kimi starts it all over again when they begin to get changed for their day.

“I’m going to grow a full Santa beard next,” the older Finn says with a chuckle.

He lets out a grunt immediately after however when two matching pillows are flung at him full force by his boyfriends. It’s worth it however because like Valtteri, he’s well aware that the teasing will make the facial hair last longer. 

No one can say that any of the three drivers aren’t stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!


	18. Marcus/Charles- glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Charles both have similar glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: should I finish WIP’s, continue series?  
> Me: no let’s write some drabbles

Charles woke up still feeling somewhat tired from the night before, when he stretches his arm out to the other side of the bed however he finds it cold. This wakes him up somewhat and he flops over to inspect the other side of the bed. The covers are folded over neatly on that half and the fit bit style watch is gone. _Out on a run then,_ Charles thinks to himself. Just as he gets out of bed, debating the merits of going a shorter run himself, he hears a bit of noise from downstairs. Listening more intently he realises it’s coming from the kitchen and that Marcus must have come back and is now making breakfast. 

_No wonder the other side of the bed was so cold,_ Charles thinks, fond but exasperated. Deciding not to spoil the surprise of breakfast, he decides to have a shower before he meets the other man downstairs. 

With how frequently they tend to shower due to all their training, washing tends to be quick and perfunctory and this time is no different with Charles basically hoping straight in and out of the shower. Debating whether or not to get dressed, he decides to just put on basic sweatpants and a white t-shirt before forgoing contacts and putting on his glasses. 

It’s at that point Marcus hears a startled shriek, causing him to abandon the smoothies he’s prepping, and rush upstairs to find out what has happened. When Marcus enters the bedroom he’s instantly relieved, having been worried the Monegasque had hurt himself. He’s still worried however, seeing the panicked look on the youngsters face. 

“Charles what’s wrong?” He asks.

“I can’t see,” Charles practically screeches, gesturing wildly to the glasses on his face and Marcus, quickly noticing the problem has to try his best not to chuckle.

“It’s alright-“ he begins to explain before being interrupted.

“No it’s not! I only just got a new prescription and already I’m practically blind! What the hell is happening?” 

Every time Marcus tries to speak he is continually spoken over the top off in an increasingly startled sounding combination of languages, so he decides to just wait the youngster out.

Eventually Charles calms down, or maybe he just loses his breath, Marcus isn’t entirely sure, but finally he is given a moment to speak. 

“Charles,” he starts slowly, making sure the other man is looking right at him. “You do realise those are _my_ glasses right?”

At that statement all Charles can do is splutter, removing the offending glasses and glaring at them as though they have affronted him personally. 

As he has his contacts in, it only takes a few minutes for Marcus to find Charles’ own glasses. The case having for some reason been abandoned on the floor. He opens the case up and decides to put Charles’ glasses on for him. Noticing that to be fair, the pairs do actually look somewhat alike. 

Now, with his own glasses on and able to see just fine, Charles can’t help but beam at Marcus, glad to no longer be squinting at him funnily. 

The pair kiss softly, and Marcus can’t help but think that perhaps one of them should invest in a new pair .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;) Don't forget to comment if you have a prompt or alternatively you can find me at bannerlaufeysons on tumblr. P.S. University has started back but I'm still trying to update and write as much as possible. Cheers guys!


End file.
